


In Love

by lumipops



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also canon, and established relationship, bobby casually has one of those oh shit i'm in love days, guess who he's in love with, here have some soft fluffiness, plus bobby almost forgets to confess bc he gets distracted making out, spoiler alert: it's hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumipops/pseuds/lumipops
Summary: Now, the thing is Bobby has no idea why he’s so hesitant and confused by love. Or, not so much love, but the concept of falling in love with someone. Because yes, he loves his family and yes, he loves his band members, but deep down inside he knows he feels a special, different kind of love for Hanbin.(Or, Bobby is an oblivious dork who gets all flustered about words sometimes)





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to bobby's "in love" too many times to not write something inspired by it

Bobby is particular about things he says. Mostly, in the sense that he doesn’t like to say things he doesn’t actually mean.   
  
Obviously Bobby’s still able to talk to people. It’s not like this personality quirk of his has him constantly stopping mid-sentence to think deeply about every word that comes out of his mouth. For instance, he’s always quick to tell a dumb joke to lighten the mood or to start babbling about insignificant things when he’s bored. He also knows some of the song lyrics he’s written aren’t exactly mind-blowingly deep or amazingly poetic.

But Bobby views these things a bit differently.  
  
Rather it’s important things, like feelings and decisions, that Bobby gets hung up on. He just simply doesn’t like to vocalize his emotions out loud until he knows for certain it’s how he really feels. Sure it’s caused him issues in the past; mostly involving him placating annoyed people after he takes too long to answer their questions. But Bobby’s been like this for as long as he can remember and he doesn’t see it changing anytime soon.   
  
Which is why this is exactly what he finds himself trying to explain to Hanbin one night after the first time the younger tells him he loves him.   
  
And Bobby doesn’t say it back.   
  
Of course he only starts doing  _that_  after he spends thirty seconds with his mouth gaping open like a fish while he mentally argues with himself about what to do. In the end, he decides not to say the three words back; mostly because he needs more time to figure out how he feels about Hanbin’s confession. But, also partially because right now he’s not sure  if his dumbstruck mouth would even properly form the words if he did try to say them.  
  
He then starts stumbling over every other word in the Korean language as he rushes to tell Hanbin why he’s saying what he’s saying instead of saying what Hanbin probably expected him to be saying.  
  
It all gets unfairly complex way too fast and Bobby feels a headache forming behind his eyes as he stutters through his explanation.  
  
When he finally stops talking to take a deep breath and Hanbin remains silent, cheek pressed against Bobby’s sternum and hand tracing a circle over and over around Bobby’s racing heart, Bobby begins to panic. Immediately he starts worrying that he’s saying all the wrong things and possibly breaking Hanbin’s heart in the process.  
  
Panicking even more when that last thought pops into his head, Bobby grabs for Hanbin’s other hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly as he desperately tries to articulate his jumbled thoughts.   
  
“It’s not that I...not that I don’t,  _you know_ , not that I don’t feel that way about you,” Bobby stammers, “I just want to say it when I...when I completely know that I mean it because that’s what you deserve, obviously. You don’t deserve,  _or wait no_ , you shouldn't have to settle for just the words on their own. They need to be meaningful words because  _you’re_  meaningful to me, you know?”   
  
Bobby’s pretty sure he’s no longer making sense; knows he probably stopped making sense five minutes ago. So he’s not surprised when his panic starts feeling like it’s tipping over into borderline hysteria.   
  
“It’s not you, it’s m—” he starts to blurt out, but then he feels Hanbin sliding his hand up from his chest and over his neck until his palm covers Bobby’s mouth to cut him off mid-sentence.  
  
Yawning softly, Hanbin props his chin up on Bobby’s chest and gazes up at him with sleepy, but calm, reassuring eyes and simply says, “See, this is one of the reasons why I love you.”  
  
And then he’s uncovering Bobby’s mouth, nuzzling his head back down onto Bobby’s chest, and bringing their joined hands close to his heart before promptly falling asleep all before Bobby even remembers how to speak.   
  
Bobby lays there in silence for a while, feeling his panic slowly ebbing away with each steady puff of air Hanbin’s sleeping form breathes against his chest.   
  
“Thank you,” he ends up whispering ten minutes later into Hanbin’s hair, “Thank you for understanding and putting up with me.”  
  
That’s the end of it for a while. Sure Hanbin continues telling Bobby he loves him every now and then, but nothing about his words or expression ever indicates he’s expecting Bobby to say it back.   
  
In response, Bobby always pulls him into his arms and tries to show Hanbin with hugs, kisses, and cuddles how much he appreciates his patience.   
  
This in turn always makes Hanbin laugh when he eventually pushes Bobby away, saying, “Just tell me when you’re ready, hyung. Really, it’s not a big deal.”  
  
The way he says it with so much honesty is the exact reason why Bobby always ends up tugging him back in for another kiss.  
  
Now, the thing is Bobby has no idea why he’s so hesitant and confused by love. Or, not so much love, but the concept of falling in love with someone. Because yes, he loves his family and yes, he loves his band members, but deep down inside he knows he feels a special, different kind of love for Hanbin.   
  
He wonders if it has something to do with how often falling in love is depicted in everything around him. All his life he feels like he’s been told and shown how to fall in love. Music, dramas, movies, books, and even commercials always seem to depict it as something grand and dramatic. Like finding the person you’re supposed to be with for the rest of your life is going to make the world stop spinning and time freeze and angels sing from above.  
  
Perhaps this is what delays him from figuring out the obvious for so long. It’s because he keeps waiting for a big, spectacular moment with Hanbin.   
  
For all Bobby knows, it might happen during one of their concerts. Maybe there will abruptly be a big, dramatic pause and all the lights will dim except for a single spotlight shining down on Hanbin. Then, a massive neon blinking sign will suddenly appear above Hanbin’s head that says, “ _Look Bobby, it’s the love of your life!_ ” and afterwards, he’ll proclaim his love for Hanbin on stage as a barrage of fireworks goes off in the distance.  
  
But of course, none of this is what ends up happening at all.   
  
Instead, Bobby falls in love on a cold and rainy Tuesday morning while slumped tiredly in the doorway of a hotel bathroom.  
  
He falls in love with one sock falling off his foot, sleep still in his eyes, and pillow crease marks across his right cheek.  
  
Bobby ends up falling in love with Hanbin in the same way he does most things in life; simply and unexpectedly.  
  
One second Bobby's watching Hanbin brush his teeth, smiling in amusement at the way the younger's got one sleepy eye squinted shut in the bright bathroom light, and the next Hanbin's turning to look at him and Bobby’s heart skips a beat and his brain short circuits.  
  
Hanbin's hair is a bedheaded mess of dark strands sticking up in every direction, he has a pimple forming on his forehead, and he looks absolutely ridiculous when he tries to smile at Bobby without dripping toothpaste foam all over the floor.   
  
But, in that same moment, he is the most beautiful sight Bobby has ever seen.  
  
Hanbin gives him a little wave and then turns back to face the mirror, continuing to brush his teeth like he hasn't just caused Bobby to have the biggest realization of his life.  
  
Like a moth to a flame, Bobby's feet are moving him towards Hanbin before he's fully aware of it happening. By the time he's managed to blink away his daze, he's hugging Hanbin from behind, arms wrapped around his waist and nose nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear.  
  
Hanbin lets out a small hum and raises his free hand up and over his shoulder to cup Bobby's jaw. His fingertips lightly skim across his cheek and Bobby leans into the touch, sighing into Hanbin's neck and smiling when it makes him shiver in his arms.   
  
They stand like that for a moment and Bobby breathes in the citrusy smell of Hanbin’s hair, hand absentmindedly slipping under the younger’s shirt so he can brush his thumbs along his hipbones.  
  
Bobby feels Hanbin jump at the feeling of cold hands against his skin. And then immediately feels him try to cover it up by arching his shoulders and stretching his back as if a spasming muscle is what made him startle. Bobby snorts into the juncture of his neck and collarbone.   
  
Flicking his eyes up to the mirror in front of them, Bobby sees Hanbin rolling his eyes at him as he rinses his toothbrush before putting it down on the counter. Then, he’s reaching over to grab a towel to wipe his mouth and Bobby takes the opportunity to kiss at the bare skin of Hanbin’s shoulder after the neck of his shirt slips down.  
  
Hanbin doesn't react right away even as Bobby trails butterfly kisses across his skin, lips leaving a path of goosebumps in their wake across the slope of Hanbin’s shoulder.  
  
“Hyung, that tickles,” Hanbin eventually says, putting the towel down before trying to squirm away, and Bobby grins playfully before he starts skating his fingers across Hanbin’s abdomen.  
  
Hanbin squeaks and tries even harder to get away, but Bobby tightens his hold on him and digs his fingers into Hanbin’s sides to tickle him until the younger’s begging him to stop between his gasps of laughter.   
  
Afterwards, Bobby looks up into the mirror again and sees Hanbin looking back at him in the reflection, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling as he tries to catch his breath.   
  
For Bobby, it only makes sense to spin Hanbin around in his arms and kiss him.  
  
It starts out soft and slow. There’s no rush as their mouths move against each other and Bobby simply enjoys the feeling of Hanbin’s soft lips pressing lightly against his own.  
  
But then Hanbin’s tilting his head to the side, opens his mouth, and starts kissing him more insistently. Bobby feels Hanbin press himself closer against his body; feels the arms sliding up and twining around his neck as Hanbin’s tongue slips out to nudge between his lips.  
  
Bobby responds by pushing Hanbin up against the sink, hands curled around his waist, and Hanbin pulls away to gasp when the edge of the counter digs into his back.  
  
“ _Hyung_ ,” he breathes out, spine curving away from the counter, and Bobby feels the dull pain of fingers digging into his shoulders.  
  
Groaning, Bobby nips at Hanbin’s bottom lip and tugs it sharply between his teeth. Then, he’s sliding his hands down over Hanbin’s ass to take hold of his thighs and hoist him up onto the bathroom counter.   
  
Hanbin’s arms tighten around his neck and he lets out a moan, legs spreading apart before immediately wrapping around Bobby’s hips to pull him close and cage him between them. Bobby hums in response, palms splaying wide under the hem of Hanbin’s shirt to caress along the smooth, warm skin of his back.  
  
Hanbin arches into him with a sigh, fingers moving to tangle into his hair, and Bobby kisses him harder. He licks into the younger’s mouth again and again until Hanbin’s nearly trembling beneath him, sharp little noises pushing out of his throat and thighs squeezing tighter around Bobby’s waist.  
  
When one of Hanbin’s hands moves down to the left side of his chest and Bobby feels the familiar sensation of a finger tracing a circle around his heart, he’s hit with a powerful sense of déjà vu.  
  
It’s in that moment that he remembers there’s something important he wants to say.  
  
"Hanbin," Bobby murmurs, kissing him once more before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. He smiles when Hanbin's lips chase after him and he lets him get in a few more kisses before he pulls back further, hands trailing up Hanbin's body to cup his face to gently hold him back.  
  
Hanbin blinks up at him, swollen lips turning down at the corners and big, brown eyes filling with confusion, and Bobby only barely resists the urge to kiss his pout away.  
  
“Hanbin,” he repeats softly, thumbs brushing gently along the younger’s cheekbones as his heart fills with such a strong wave of affection that it physically aches, “Hanbin, I love you.”  
  
There's no specific reaction Bobby had imagined Hanbin having once he finally said these three words. Which is probably what makes the way Hanbin does react all the more special.  
  
Hanbin freezes, eyes going wide, and when he looks up at Bobby he looks completely taken aback, his expression so open and so vulnerable that Bobby can’t help but say it again.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers, unable to keep the smile off his lips, “Hanbin, I’m  _in love_  with you.”  
  
Hanbin’s eyes slip shut and he lets out a wobbly breath, the hand he’s holding over Bobby’s chest curling into the shirt beneath it as Bobby’s words wash over him.   
  
“Yeah?” Hanbin murmurs shakily a few seconds later, eyes still closed as his fingers again start to trace that same familiar circle around Bobby’s heart.  
  
“Yeah.” Bobby replies, his own hands moving back down to brush back and forth along Hanbin’s sides.  
  
Hanbin surges forward and kisses him desperately, mouth pressed firmly against Bobby’s for a brief moment, before he moves to tuck his chin over Bobby’s shoulder, arms and legs wrapping tightly around his body to hug Bobby close.   
  
Neither of them move for a while and Bobby simply savors the feeling of Hanbin’s body, warm and content, in his arms.  
  
Then, when Hanbin shyly whispers, “I still love you too, by the way.” into his ear a moment later, Bobby pulls back to smile at him, feeling an unmeasurable amount of fondness for the boy in front of him.  
  
And as Bobby gazes at Hanbin’s face and takes in the blush on his cheeks and the happiness in his eyes, he finally understands why people make such a big deal about falling in love.   
  
Because it is, without a doubt, absolutely breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> hi iKON and doubleb hit me like a train. i also literally just made this [tumblr](http://lumipops.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to show my lost self the way around or be my friend. i'd be very grateful and love you lots


End file.
